Jason Sutter
Jason Sutter is an American musician and drummer currently based in Los Angeles, California. A well versed drummer, having studied and performed extensively across multiple genres, Sutter is most widely recognized within the rock genre for his associations with bands such as Marilyn Manson, Smash Mouth, New York Dolls, Chris Cornell (Soundgarden, Audioslave), and Foreigner among others.[ Early life Originally from Potsdam, New York, Sutter’s interest in playing drums began early as a young child and was supported by his parents thus leading to initial lessons with Jim Petercsak, a musician and instructor having also taught Dave Weckl and Vinnie Colaiuta.1234 Sutter performed professionally for the first time at age ten and by age thirteen had formed a band with three friends known as Paragon. Performing frequently at local clubs, venues, and events throughout his early teens and high school, Sutter would play up to three gigs per week while also furthering his interest in music scholastically.1234 After high school graduation Sutter attended the University of North Texas, receiving a bachelor’s degree in music education. In later years he would attend the University of Miami to broaden his scope of learning which included marimba, orchestral, drum corps, and other disciplines, thereby earning a master’s degree in orchestral percussion in 1995. During graduate school in Miami Sutter taught, performed, and recorded with top ensembles including the university’s highly regarded concert jazz band and other professional shows which soon led to his first tour with recording artist Juliana Hatfield.123467 Career Over the next several years Sutter would gain more recognition, recording and playing with a range of artists, bands, and musical acts including Letters to Cleo, Jack Drag, Ben Lee, The Rembrandts, Vertical Horizon, Jason Faulkner, Babyface, Pink, The Campfire Girls, Chantal Kreviazuk, Joe Walsh, Butch Walker, Our Lady Peace, Dean and Robert DeLeo of Stone Temple Pilots, Nina Gordon of Veruca Salt, and American Hi-Fi in addition to (the aforementioned) Marilyn Manson, Smash Mouth, New York Dolls, Soundgarden, Audioslave, and Foreigner. 134 From 2006 to 2009 Sutter toured and recorded with Soundgarden. In 2010 Sutter recorded and toured with the bands Vertical Horizon and Foreigner then, later that same year, joined the New York Dolls for two international tours which would continue the following two years. In 2012, soon after returning from the New York Dolls worldwide tour, Sutter joined Marilyn Manson, thereby touring globally again the subsequent two years.12348 In addition to recording and touring Sutter’s performances include feature film and television appearances such as The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Late Night with Conan O’Brien, The Carson Daily Show, and The Late Show with David Letterman.39 It was announced in 2014 that Sutter, having previously toured and recorded with Smash Mouth circa 2005 to 2006, had returned, coming on board as drummer for the band’s 20th anniversary worldwide tour titled “Under The Sun.”10 Sutter also conducts drum clinics and lectures at various conventions, industry events, and universities throughout the U. S. In 2014, together with Regal Tip, Sutter produced a signature line of drum sticks and brushes which include “Chop Sticks” and “The Sutter,” respectively.11121314 Category:Singers Category:Live Action People Category:Males Category:Smash Mouth